Transformers Sigma
by Whovian41110
Summary: This is my take on the Generation One Transformers universe. For those Axiom Nexus nerds out there this stream is classified as Primax 015.7 Zeta. Fell free to critique my writing as this is the first time I have let it into the wild. Also my first OC is being let out to roam in an undetermined future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright this is my first fanfic that I have personally written. Disclaimer I do not own Transformers. The only ones I own in this story are the red-shirts and Zero-Return.**

* * *

 **Transformers Sigma**

Note- *text transmissions*, _video_ , spoken, voice comms

Time units-Milli-Cycle=3.6 Terran Minutes Centi-Cycle=36 Terran Minutes, Cycle=1 Terran Hour, Deca-Cycle=10 Terran hours, Hecto-Cycle=Cybertronian Day=100 Terran Hours, Mega-Cycle=Cybertronian Year=1,000,000 Terran Hours

 **Chapter 1: Birth of the Decepticons**

 **POV- D-16/Megatronus/Megatron**

 **Location- Tarn**

D-16 was an Energon miner first and a gladiator second, but now he was a gladiator, and he was _not_ going to die. His opponent was a flier; Primus knows why he's here. The flier rushed out of the gate and immediately with a grinding of gears and sliding plating he took to the air. D-16 spun his T-Cog and transformed into his mining/demolition tank alt-mode and shot a projectile of charged Cybertronium through the flier's single engine and remotely detonated it. A shard of shrapnel proceeded to make its way through D-16's knee joint as he cried out in pain. The flier immediately reverted into his robot mode and fell to the ground. Hard. D-16 reverted to robot mode, walked over to the flier, placed his fusion cannon to the flier's shoulder and fired at full power.

The crowd went wild screaming, "GO D-16! FINISH HIM! KILL HIM WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!" D-16 obliged by picking up the one-armed torso by the head and squeezed hard enough to crack the flier's cranial plating and the delicate circuitry within. D-16 watched as the flier's eyes and body went colorless and dead.

D-16 screamed at his vocalizer's loudest setting, "WHO WANTS HIM?" The crowd went wild again and he ripped apart the recently deceased flier, threw him to the crowd in pieces, and walked out of the arena to his fanfare.

"Suggestion: name required," Soundwave said in his melodic tone.

"I know Soundwave but what should it be?" replied D-16.

"Searching Grid databanks… Enquiry: Megatronus?"

"Yessss, that is perfect."

"Suggestion: proceed to med-bay for repairs."

" Suggestion acknowledged Soundwave"

In the med-bay Megatronus was getting repaired and slightly upgraded because of his sponsor, Furmanite Foundries. Megatronus quickly became conscious after the surgery. Soundwave ejected one of his bipedal symbiotes, Aurora to make sure that Megatronus was completely repaired.

"You're all clear Megatronus," Aurora confirmed.

 **POV- Orion Pax/Optimus Prime**

 **Location- Iacon**

Orion was as usual sifting through data on the Grid as befitting his caste. Orion was a small mech with red and blue coloration and his alt-mode's windshield on his chest. He had antennas on his head and a small crest over his forehead. He found a speech made by a Megatronus of Tarn, _"Just because we are miners at forging doesn't mean we should have to stay here! Am I not made of the same alloys, have the same coolant and hydraulic fluid running through me as the Senate or even SENTINEL PRIME?! Why should we stay here at the bottom just nameless mechs half a shanix a bot? NO WE WILL RISE UP AND OVERTHROW THE CASTE SYSTEM AND ALL SHALL BE EQUAL UNDER THE EYES OF PRIMUS! WHO'S WITH ME? Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!"_ Orion pinged the Archivist and asked him if he could see him in person. The Archivist pinged back with a strong affirmative. Orion proceeded to the Archivist. The Archivist was a large off white mech with gold and bronze detailing and exposed cogs all over him. He had a regal appearance to him, his alt-modes solar wings forming a cape and his warp engines forming shoulder pauldrons, which combined with his stance made him look like a king.

Orion approached the Archivist and asked him, "I have found a possible revolutionary, what should I do?"

The Archivist chuckled and responded, "Well meet him of course. Are you not the mildest bit interested in his teachings?"

"Well yes… I guess I am," Orion replied.

 _Video link requested–Orion Pax._ Orion sent via video link to the originator of the speech.

 **POV- Soundwave**

 **Location- Tarn**

 _Video link requested –Orion Pax._

"Statement: call request received from Orion Pax. Enquiry: is this mech known?" Soundwave vocalized.

"Acknowledged, Open communications link," Megatron ordered.

 _"This is Megatron of Tarn, please identify yourself."_

 _"Caller is Orion Pax of Iacon. If possible could we meet in two Hecto-Cycles"_

 _"Yes that seems reasonable. However you will need to travel under surveillance by one of Soundwave's symbiotes, Laserbeak."_

 _"Okay I understand Megatron."_

 _"Soundwave cut transmission"_

 **POV- Starscream**

 **Location- Iacon**

Starscream was fragged off. Extremely fragged off. That fool Wheeljack had exploded nearly the entire lab at the University of Iacon. Now Starscream's experiment would have to be done in his dorm while Thundercracker and Jetfire weren't around.

*Skywarp we will need to do the experiment in the dorms.*

*Roger that Screamer.*

Starscream was working on a type of warp drive that could theoretically punch through space-time and reemerge in a different time and place. He was calling this a TransWarp drive. The first prototype was going to be installed in his Trine-mate, Skywarp. This drive if functional would allow him to seemingly teleport from place to place instantaneously. Due to Skywarp's rather immature sense of humor Starscream would disable the time travel function. He walked out of Advanced Flight Theory, jumped into the air, sent the mental command to transform into his tetra-jet form, and flew to his dorm building. He punched the engines perhaps a little too hard because of his annoyance with that idiot Wheeljack. The dorms were crawling with mechs, except his room. He could only sense Skywarp's EM field in his room.

"Alright Skywarp, are you ready for the operation? Remember I got medical codes from Fusebox so you won't feel a thing."

"Okay Screamer I trust you, so don't screw me up." Starscream extended his data transfer cable from his wrist, opened Skywarp's data port, and sent over the shut down codes. Skywarp's eyes went dark and his fans slowed down as his processors stopped making as much heat as they did when he was online. Starscream opened Skywarp's chest panels and located Skywarp's drive slot and opened the connection ports; Energon, coolant, and data cable connections. He gingerly inserted the TransWarp drive into the slot. The fit was perfect. Starscream had measured correctly and build it perfectly. He closed up all of Skywarp's panels and sent the reverse code to bring Skywarp back online.

"Cool I should be able to space travel now, right Screamer?"

"Correct Skywarp, now let's test this out over the Rust sea!" They both ran out onto the balcony and transformed into tetra-jets and blasted off south towards the Rust Sea. After a Milli-Cycle they were above Six Lasers over Cybertron and waved their wings. In another Milli-Cycle the were flying over the vast Sonic Canyons. They respectfully engaged their sound dampers, as to not ruin the sensors in the Sonic Canyons. Moments later the two tetra-jets were over a large industrial quadrant that held the vast blast furnaces that made Cybertronium for armor and struts for the Transformers. In a short fraction of a Milli-Cycle the were over the Rust Sea and out of sensor range for any ground based Transformers.

*Alright 'Warp engage the TransWarp Drive for 1 Deca-Klik ahead of your current positions

*Roger that. YEEHAW!* In a Nano-Cycle the drive activated an enveloped Skywarp in a purple light which washed out Starscream's secondary optics on that side. Skywarp disappeared from all sensors then reappeared a Deca-Klik ahead instantaneously. In all their excitement they failed to notice another blip on their sensors traveling at high speed towards them.

* * *

 **AN: Please review with critiques and suggestions to how i could write better.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am now going to rewrite Transformers Sigma. The story will be posted at about 4 EST today April 5


End file.
